


Sick

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Gen, Little Sam, Medical Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nonsexual ageplay? With Daddy Cas and either Sam or Dean, you pick. And medical kink? I know you like that and so do i and youre awesome at everything so do whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Sam was sick, and miserable.

"Daddy…I just wanna sleep." Sam complained, rolling in the bed to turn away from Cas.

Cas sighed, and moved over to Sam, sitting with him on the bed. “Sam, listen to me. You need to let me help you, so you can get well. You want to get well don’t you?”

"Yeah….but…"

"Then let Daddy help."

Sam rolled around and looked up at Cas with big innocent eyes, before he started coughing again.

Cas retrieved a trash can and rubbed Sam’s back.

"Get all that nasty mucus out, Sam. It’ll help."

Sam spat in the trash can, and Cas gave him a tissue to wipe his face with.

"You have a fever, Sam." Cas said, feeling Sam’s forehead. "I need to take your temperature to get an accurate reading."

"No." Sam moaned, unhappy. "It’s gonna go in my bum, and I don’t want it in my bum." He pressed his hands to his backside and Cas gave Sam a look.

"Sam…I know you don’t like it, but Daddy needs your temperature."

"I know." Sam said. "Still don’t like it."

"Daddy knows." Cas murmured, kissing Sam softly on the forehead. he got up and retrieved the thermometer. "Does Daddy need to help you lower your pants?"

"No." Sam said, pushing his pants down past his butt. Cas stuck the thermometer in and waited patiently. When it beeped, he pulled it away and read the numbers. "What’s my temp?"

"101. You are a very sick boy. Daddy’s going to get some medicine for you. Keep your pants down."

"Why?" Sam asked, but Cas was already out of the room. Sam plopped his head back down on his pillow and waited until Cas showed back in the room with a small packet. "Is the medicine in there?"

"It is." Cas nodded, peeling the foil back.

Sam saw the bullet shaped suppositories and he groaned. “Don’t like those either Daddy.”

"I know, but I need the fever to leave your body before I do anything else. These will help the fever."

"OK." Sam sighed. He squirmed as Cas pushed the suppositories in his bum and he could feel the medicine start to melt down inside of his rear.

Cas helped lifted Sam’s pants back up and he gave Sam another kiss.

"You should get some rest Sam."

"Can I have some water first, Daddy?"

"You may. I’ll go get you some."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Anything for my little boy." Cas said, before leaving the room again


End file.
